miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 March 2018
00:11:03 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 00:16:44 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 00:17:54 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 00:26:44 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 00:27:45 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 00:39:16 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 00:40:26 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 00:46:25 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 00:56:17 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 01:08:39 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 01:09:50 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 01:21:37 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 01:22:37 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 01:27:50 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:28:08 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 01:29:19 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 01:39:54 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 01:41:04 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 01:54:03 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 01:55:03 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 02:06:36 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 02:07:47 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 02:15:44 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 02:16:55 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 02:24:46 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 02:34:37 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 02:35:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:39:50 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 02:41:01 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 02:54:05 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 02:55:16 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 03:00:17 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 03:01:28 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 03:10:50 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 03:11:51 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 03:20:11 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 03:21:22 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 03:29:17 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 03:30:18 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 03:42:39 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 03:43:50 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 03:54:36 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 03:55:46 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 04:02:59 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 04:04:10 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 04:10:33 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 04:11:43 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 04:18:57 -!- Miraculoustrash64 has joined Special:Chat 04:19:01 heyyy 04:19:10 wassup 04:20:07 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 04:21:07 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 04:35:39 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 04:45:40 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 04:50:08 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:57:23 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 04:58:34 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 05:04:48 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 05:05:20 ey ErinHunterFanfic, are you there? 05:05:59 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 05:15:45 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 05:16:56 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 05:25:51 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 05:26:52 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 05:40:02 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 05:41:13 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 05:48:16 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 05:49:26 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 05:53:38 -!- Miraculoustrash64 has joined Special:Chat 05:53:54 yo anyone on? 05:55:36 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 05:56:47 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 06:06:48 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 06:07:59 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 06:28:40 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:28:43 !help 06:28:43 Sophiedp, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hi, !hello, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !kick (.*), !ban (.*), !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !hi, !hello, !bye, !dab, !dabs, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say, and !eval. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:28:45 !kick 06:31:07 !kick Sophiedp 06:31:12 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has joined Special:Chat 06:31:14 !kick 06:31:38 !kick ErinHunterFanfic 06:31:38 # in /app/plugins/holo.rb:152:in `kick' 06:31:44 ok you know what chat 06:31:51 -!- ErinHunterFanfic was kicked from Special:Chat by Sophiedp 06:31:52 -!- ErinHunterFanfic has left Special:Chat 06:32:25 !kick 06:32:29 !kick Sophiedp 06:32:29 # in /app/plugins/holo.rb:152:in `kick' 06:32:32 dskljdkfs 06:32:34 (Please poke Sophie to restart the bot, as it has to be manually restarted) 06:32:34 Sophiedp: Now exiting chat... 06:32:35 !restart 06:35:59 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:42:09 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:42:25 !commands 06:42:25 Sophiedp, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hi, !hello, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 06:42:29 wew 06:42:33 !kick Sophiedp 06:42:36 or not 09:44:13 -!- Sevie123 has joined Special:Chat 09:44:44 -!- Sevie123 has left Special:Chat 12:28:44 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 12:58:10 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:44:35 -!- Miraculous Pig has joined Special:Chat 13:44:57 Yo 18:35:30 -!- Miraculous.LBxCN has joined Special:Chat 18:35:50 hello 19:34:49 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:19 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 19:37:41 -!- Fluffy Oakes has joined Special:Chat 19:41:10 -!- MariChatón218 has joined Special:Chat 19:51:03 -!- MariChatón218 has left Special:Chat 22:16:41 -!- Rayzonic has joined Special:Chat 22:22:20 -!- Rayzonic has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs